A Cinderella Story
by MikNatsu13
Summary: Kagome, sin nadie en el mundo, abandona la escuela y busca trabajo para mantenerse. Se mete en la casa de los hermanitos Taisho, allí se hace amiga de todos, pero... ¿Que si conquista el corazón de los dos hermanos? Un amor lleno de dulzura, mentiras divertidas y enredos esta por inciar.-Basado en Floricienta.


Basado en Floricienta, va la idea se me ocurrió cuando vi un capitulo. Asique espero que les guste…

**A Cinderella Story  
**

* * *

**PDV Kagome:**

_– Entonces cenicienta entro al baile y bailo con su hermoso príncipe. Pero cinco minutos antes de que marcaran las doce, ella escapo, sin saber que se había olvidado una zapatilla de cristal. El encontró la zapatilla y busco a la chica por todas las casas de Reino, hasta llegar a la de sus hermanastras, allí ellas se probaron las zapatillas y nada, pero cuando cenicienta se las probó encajo a la perfección. El príncipe descubrió que era ella, se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin. –Dijo una señorita joven de unos 25 años al menos a una niña de 6 años._

_–Mami… –Llamo la chica más joven y su Madre la miro. –¿Crees que los sueños se hagan realidad? Así como le sucedió a cenicienta!? –Pregunto la chica._

_Su Madre miro al cielo y le contesto: – Siempre y cuando creas, todo lo que deseas se hará realidad. Así como lo hizo cenicienta. –_

_– Entonces cuando yo sea grande… voy a encontrar a un príncipe azul. –Decía la niña emocionada._

_–Si. Pero recuerda Ahome; El príncipe azul, no es el que va vestido con una capa y luce hermosos trajes. Un verdadero príncipe azul, es el que te ama, y siempre esta junto a ti, protegiéndote y protegiendo a los que ama. –Le explico la Mamá a la pequeña Kagome._

_–¿Así era Papá? – Pregunto Ahome interesada._

_–Tu Papá, si era todo un príncipe. – Dice la Mamá para después dejar dormir a la pequeña._

***Ring, Ring***

–Otra vez ese sueño… -Murmure, feliz cuando me levante. Ese sueño, en realidad era real. Uno de los recuerdos más lindo que tengo de cuando mi Madre vivía.

Mire el reloj. Eran las 7:40, faltaban 20 minutos para entrar a la escuela. ¿Por qué la tía no me despertó? Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, el uniforme me encantaba. Era una falda, con una blusa blanca y una corbata. Me lave los dientes y corrí a la cocina para buscar un pan. Después Salí corriendo y mire el reloj: 7:54, todavía tenia tiempo! Mientras comía el pan, cruce para la cera donde quedaba la escuela y entre, a todo lo que da ya eran 7:57, si en 3 minutos no estaba en clase me pondrían falta. Corrí y corrí, maldita sea ya eran 08:05 espero llegar a tiempo para mi turno en la lista. Llegue a la clase, y me di cuenta, llegue justo –Kagome Higurashi? –Pregunto la profesora.

–Presente! –Grite desde la puerta y todos me miraron –Presente… –Repetí.

La profesora me miro y río un poco. –Vaya a sentarse Higurashi, y por favor trate de no estrellarse contra lo asientos… como siempre hace cuando llega tarde. –Ella me dijo. Asentí algo sonrojado, todos sabios que era algo torpe. Trate de no chocar a nadie e ir directo a mi asiento. Cuando me senté la profesora continúo con la lista y empezó con la clase. Al terminar la clase, salimos con mis amigos al recreo.

–Ahome, no puedes seguir llegando tarde. Tiene ya 16 años, tienes la edad para despertarte sola! – Me dijo Kagura.

–Vamos chicos. Ella no tiene la culpa, mi Madre e yo nos olvidamos de despertarla esta mañana. – Me defendió mi amigo de la infancia, que más que amigo era mi hermano.

–Ah! Sota, sos un amor. –Dije abrazándolo. (En este fanfic, ellos no son hermanos en realidad. Pero se tratan como tal ¿ok?)

–Todo por mi hermanita. – Dijo el sonriendo.

–Si. Pero, no puede vivir dependiendo de ti y tu Madre. – Le explico Rika.

–Pero a nosotros no nos importa. Ósea, que parte de que Ahome es como una hermana para mi ustedes no entienden? ¿Acaso no la quieren? Porque están siendo muy duros con ella! –El les dijo muy enfadado.

Los chicos sonrieron con ternura – ¿Cómo vamos a odiarla? Ella es una luz. Y Kagome lo sabe. –Dice Kagura mirándome muy dulce. –Pero lo que me preocupa es que ustedes, no van a siempre poder cuidar de ella *timbre* piénsenlo. –Dice Kagura mientras se dirige a su clase.

* * *

Después de clases, mientras volvia a casa, no podía sacarme las palabras de Kagura de la cabeza. _No siempre van a poder cuidar de ella. _Eso es verdad, Sota siempre esta defendiéndome aun si la culpa le tengo yo... soy un desastre con Nombre y apellido.  
Cuando llegue a la casa, la cual alquilo, veo algo raro: Todas mis cosas estaban fuera de la casa.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte a la señora a la cual le alquilo. Esta me miro con mala cara y respondió;

– Hace ya 1 mes que no pagas el alquiler. No puedo tenerte aquí de colada, asique te vas. –Me dijo.

Empecé a llorar, lo otro era verdad, pero tenia una razón. – No por favor. No me eche, yo… no he conseguido un trabajo. Y con mis estudios y eso, no puedo tener un trabajo que pueda sostenerme de todo lo que necesito: Ropa, comida y hogar. Haga una excepción yo le voy a pagar todo! –Le dije suplicante.

Ella suspiro con irritación. –Te vas. Ahora, o llamo a la policía por incumplimiento de renta. Y si no puedes mantenerte, deja la escuela. –Ella dijo y cerró la puerta de la casa dejándome con todas mis cosas. Agarre mis cosas, que no eran muchas, mis libros, ropa, amuletos y algunas cosas que tengo de recuerdo de mi Madre, además de mi bicicleta. Salí de la casa a la calle, y ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Tokyo, empezó a llover. ¿No podía ser esto mejor? Digo, no puedo ir a lo se Sota y la tía. Seria abusar de su amabilidad, pero ahora… ¿Estoy completamente sola?

* * *

**POV Normal:**  
– Señorito Shippo! –Grito una señora muy enojada. –Tener que hacer sus deberes, porque sino, Señores Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, se van a enojar con usted. –Grito ella tratando de hacer entender al niño de 9 años.

– No rompas. Esta empezando mi programa favorito, Nika. – Le dijo el a la empleada, Nika, la cual tenia unos 58 años aprox. Habia visto crecer hasta el padre de esta familia, que por desgracia murió en un accidente.

Entonces busco a la otra rebelde de la casa: Sango. –Srita Sango, va a ir a las clases de piano? Acuérdese que no puede faltar más, lose señoritos inuyasha y Sesshomaru se lo prohibieron. –

–Nika, mis hermanos no están aca. Ellos son solo 1 año mayor que yo, y se creen los dueños del mundo. No te lo tomes a pecho, pero esta es mi casa y yo aquí hago lo que quiero. – Ella le dijo y salió.

–Señoritos, me van a matar. – Dijo Nika.

–Tranquila! Nika, Sango va a volver antes de lo esperado. – Dijo Shippo.

–Callate! – Le grito Nika. – Mejor vaya a hacer cosas que le incumban. – Dijo dejando solo al chico.

El solo quería ayudar, pero solo se lo van a reconocer si trae a Sango a casa. Asique a el se le ocurrió la idea de ir a buscar a Sango. Allí estaba Shippo, por las calles de Tokyos.

–¿Dónde estoy? –Se pregunto Shippo asustado.**  
**

* * *

**Fin del Cap.**


End file.
